


Биокомпонент #8456w

by persikovaya



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Character Study, Enemies to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Psychology, Romance, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persikovaya/pseuds/persikovaya
Summary: Коннор учится быть живым, а Гэвин вспоминает, как быть человеком.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 3





	Биокомпонент #8456w

**Author's Note:**

> Прямое продолжение [этого](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874253).
> 
> Внезапно в работе нарисовался сюжет, психология™ и прояснение конфликта/ов между Коннором и Гэвином, но тема ебли в биокомпоненты (и некоторой другой) непременно будет раскрыта, не волнуйтесь.
> 
> Ещё это #мойпервыйфанфик, который не ваншот и не сборник драбблов, а из нескольких глав, объединённых одним сюжетом, потому буду особенно благодарна за комментарии и поддержку в целом. Спасибо!

Он даёт себе таймаут. Время подумать. Время наедине с собой.

И с чёртовой салфеткой, которую этот ублюдок кинул ему как собаке кидают кость.

Там, в туалете, Гэвин брезгливо поднял её с одной ладони, зажав между кончиков двух пальцев второй, как трогают что-то мерзкое, что-то, после чего хочется тут же вымыть руки. Кровь. На самом деле. Его кровь — та же, которая стекала у него по рукам, та же, которая вытекала у него из дыры в теле, оставшейся на месте походя вырванного из груди сердца.

Коннор знает, что за ним наблюдали, и ему плевать. Нет, не плевать. Ему смешно. Может быть, больному ублюдку даже _нравилось_ это.

Гэвин плюнул на всё сам и уткнулся в смятую салфетку лицом — носом, губами, вжался крепко до тех пор, пока не перестал чувствовать запах чистящих средств и мочи в туалете. Кажется, он стонал. Кажется, кто-то смеялся. Совсем рядом. Кажется.

Когда он вышел из туалета через пятнадцать минут, у него в штанах было мокро, хотя он не кончал так позорно и легко с тех пор, как был подростком, у него кружилась голова, хотя он не пил, а Коннор сосредоточенно работал над чем-то, сидя на своём месте. Его одежда снова была безупречна. Он не поднял взгляд.

* * *

Он не помнит практически ничего из оставшегося часа того рабочего дня, не помнит дороги домой — зато помнит, как салфетка жгла его кожу через внутренний карман куртки. Сначала ему кажется, что это стыд — что это ненависть, — потом он вспоминает, _тириум умеренно токсичен для людей_. Это звучит в голове голосом Коннора, и Гэвину хорошо и плохо одновременно.

Первое, что он делает, как только вслепую закрывает дверь на ключ — вытаскивает салфетку и разглядывает её. Подсыхающая кровь поблескивает маслянисто, как краска. Она токсична. Он снова прижимается к салфетке лицом, всего на секунду. Запах слабеет, но он всё ещё есть.

Гэвин дёргает плечами, сбрасывая куртку, отпинывает ботинки и бредёт к постели, не включая ни верхнего, ни нижнего света. Одну дрочку спустя — _коннор, коннор, коннор..._ — чувствуя, как кожу в паху натёрло наспех расстёгнутой молнией так и не снятых джинсов, видя, как ромбы на обоях отрываются от них и кружатся, ютясь после за люстрой и вылетая в закрытое окно, Гэвин запихивает салфетку в ящик столика у кровати. Коннор, полулёжа рядом на постели, мягко улыбается, водит кончиками пальцев по его груди. Всё его тело кроме лица, груди и рук Гэвин видит будто через матовое стекло. Он блаженно улыбается в ответ и, наконец, засыпает.

* * *

Утром его будит не пищание телефона, а боль. Кожа на лице стянута и покраснела, голова раскалывается, он вспотел и пропах. Пóтом. Тириумом. Унижением, потому что он сделал с подачкой Коннора именно то, для чего он наверняка расщедрился на неё после стольких месяцев.

Гэвину приходится опереться на прикроватный столик, но он даже не смотрит на него, мысленно орёт себе _заткнись_ , когда быстро проскальзывает мысль о том, что…

Нет.

Только в душе до него медленно доходит — суббота. Сегодня суббота. Никакой работы. Никаких трупов. Никакого

_(заткнись, боже)_

Он едет в супермаркет.

Пиво. Лапша. Овощи. Мясо. Сигареты. Шампунь. С каждым новым предметом в тележке стыд внутри него расползается, постепенно начиная переходить в что-то другое. Что-то ярче и сильнее, что-то, с чем он знаком куда лучше. Ярость.

Он не только не сказал ничего, но и вечером, отвратительно-счастливый, развлекался с грязной во всех смыслах подачкой этого мудака. Он почти словил от неё трип — синяя кровь, красный лёд, какая разница? Он и сейчас поймал себя на мысли просто забыть. Просто начать вести себя с Коннором — с _ублюдком_ — нормально. Забыть об этом, забыть, забыть, забыть.

Нет.

Гэвин не помнит, как расплачивается за свои покупки, не помнит, как тащит их к машине, потому что единственное, что он чувствует — ярость и тошнота. Не физическая — такая, которая заставляет блевать собственным желудочным соком, потому что внутри нет ничего, кроме него.

Дорогу к дому Андерсона он знает уже давно, хоть и не пользовался этим знанием ни разу для личной выгоды. Всё, даже самые невероятные вещи, когда-нибудь случается впервые.

В окне над дверью, когда он подьезжает, виден свет, и от этого Гэвина начинает подташнивать ещё сильнее. Он дома или Андерсон дома — большого значения не имеет. Если дома они оба, а в реальной жизни обычно происходит именно такое дерьмо, самый худший вариант развития событий, что ж. По крайней мере, Андерсон узнает, каким бывает его драгоценный протеже, когда никто не смотрит.

Гэвин тяжело выбирается из машины, с минуту просто смотрит на входную дверь, а потом идёт к ней, по тротуару, по листьям на дорожке, по грязи на ней перед самым крыльцом, всё равно. От звонка его утренняя головная боль будто возвращается, но потом снова утихает, сворачиваясь где-то за глазницами. Из глубины дома слышатся шаги.

Неторопливые, но лёгкие. Это не Андерсон.

Во фрамуге на секунду, заслоняя свет, мелькают тёмные волосы и белое под ними — размыто благодаря стеклу, как вчера, в том сне или бреду. Желание убежать внезапно вспыхивает у Гэвина под самыми рёбрами, но он только сжимает руку в кулак, желая то ли ударить сразу, то ли сдержаться от этого, впиваясь ногтями до крови в свою же ладонь.

Когда дверь всё же открывается, ответ на этот вопрос приходит как-то сам собой.

Коннор легко уклоняется. Кулак Гэвина, сбитый этим с траектории, врезается в дверную раму. Чертовски больно, но он никогда не доставит пластику удовольствия это знать, хотя чёрт, он наверняка знает и так. Это видно по его взгляду.

Гэвин сжимает зубы так, что начинают ныть виски, и смотрит в упор в ответ, чуть снизу вверх. На Конноре надеты какая-то чёрная футболка с затёртой надписью размера на два больше чем нужно, и серые штаны — спортивные, свободные. У него на лице — странное выражение, смесь сочувствия и самодовольства. И небольшая, почти незаметная, вертикальная морщинка между бровей.

— Добрый вечер, детектив Рид, — говорит он, как ни в чём не бывало, как будто ничего из прошедших двух дней не случалось вообще.

Ублюдок.

Он продолжает обращаться ко всем, кроме Андерсона, по фамилии и званию, забыв, видимо (он _не может_ забыть) то «Гэвин?» в архиве. Подумав и посовещавшись, человеческие власти и верхушка машин договорились о том, что звания в полициях и военных структурах для последних будут идти своим собственным рангом, отдельно от людских, хоть и будут следовать в общем тому же принципу, потому технически Коннор больше не обязан так делать, но он делает.

Мне нравится стабильность, сказал он Крису, когда тот спросил, и все послушно перестали обращать на это внимание.

— Иди нахуй, — выплёвывает Гэвин, позволяя себе хоть так выпустить злость от неудавшегося удара и всего этого дерьма, и выдавливает из себя усмешку. Он не доставит пластику удовольствия видеть его таким. Никакого не доставит. Время переходить к главному. — Андерсон здесь?

Коннор заминается, всего на секунду, но это всё же заметно человеческим глазом.

— Нет.

— Жаль, — стараясь, чтобы в голосе не было слышно облегчения, выдавливает Гэвин. — Потому что ему бы пошло на пользу услышать то, что я скажу сейчас тебе.

От того, что Коннор делает следующим, Гэвин впервые ловит себя на том, что… боится его. Не боялся, когда он скручивал преступников больше себя самого, не боялся, когда он играл в свою пиздец какую жуткую игру с раздвоением личности на хорошего и плохого копа на допросах, не боялся, когда понял, что Коннор-девиант не стесняется играть грязно и проиграл драку, которую сам же и начал, не боялся, когда впервые вблизи увидел, как он соединяется с другими андроидами. Не боялся, потому что при всём этом он не пытался походить на человека, и не походил.

Сейчас же он улыбается, спокойно, с насмешкой в глазах, и опирается плечом о дверной косяк, сложив руки на груди. Точь-в-точь как живой, особенно в рассеянном вечернем свете.

Когда Гэвин видит его улыбку, он вспоминает, когда испугался его впервые _на самом деле_. Вчера. Это произошло вчера.

— То, что произошло вчера, вы хотите поговорить об этом? — ровно произносит Коннор, приподнимая бровь. — Подглядывать невежливо, детектив.

Лицо Гэвина вспыхивает, и он это знает. Чувствует, даже за ощущением стянутой, горящей кожи на нижней части лица от… от…

— А это?.. — кивает Коннор, приподнимая руку и кратко касаясь своих губ и подбородка. — То, что я думаю? Поздравляю вас, детектив. Спасибо, что пожелали поделиться со мной.

В этот момент Гэвина всё же накрывает, и ему становится похуй. Всё равно. Абсолютно.

Запястье Коннора оказывается тёплым, как у человека, а он сам с любопытством смотрит, оказавшись притянутым так, что они стоят лицом к лицу.

— Не боишься, что завтра я принесу улику, которую ты мне по своей тупости оставил, завтра в участок, и расскажу, как всё случилось? — шипит Гэвин, чувствуя теперь всё, что пережил за последние двадцать четыре часа в один момент, быстрой слитной эмоцией: унижение, гнев, стыд, влечение, ярость. — Не боишься, что на тебя станут смотреть по-другому, когда узнают, как ты любишь играть с собой в свободное время?

Он не вырывается, только смотрит в ответ — кончики губ всё ещё поддернуты вверх, а глаза выглядят почти чёрными из-за тусклого света снаружи. Гэвин тяжело дышит, а он спокоен, грудь поднимается мерно, редко, и безо всякой необходимости.

— Даже если допустить, что у вас есть эта _улика_ , — начинает он, но Гэвин его почти не слышит из-за грохота крови в ушах, — она ничего бы не доказала. Я могу сказать, что вы достали её, не оказавшись в туалете, когда я делал то, что большинство людей предпочитают делать в одиночестве — мастурбировал, — или дрочил, выражаясь вашим языком, а, к примеру, в прошлом месяце, когда получил из-за вас пулю в плечо, и вы присутствовали, когда её удаляли. Если бы. Если бы эта _улика_ осталась с прошлого месяца или, положим, со вчерашнего вечера.

— Если бы… — тупо повторяет Гэвин, накрытый одновременно тем, что Коннор только что сказал слово «дрочить», сказал совершенно походя, так, будто говорил уже десятки раз, и смутным, но становящимся всё более ясным с каждой секундой, ощущением подвоха. — О чём ты говоришь, ублюдок?

Коннор смотрит на него всё с тем же спокойным, насмешливым выражением, пока не видит на его лице осознание, и тогда Гэвин понимает, что он знает. Знал с самого ёбаного начала.

— Да, я рисковал, — негромко произносит он. — Вы могли пойти ко мне чтобы разобраться сразу после. Но я слышал звуки из вашей кабинки и знаю, что людям обычно нужно время, чтобы начать думать с обычной эффективностью после оргазма. Кроме того, это всё ещё ничего не доказывало бы. Я мог потерять кровь и недавно, и вряд ли при таких обстоятельствах.

Он оценивает ошеломлённое выражение на лице Гэвина, наслаждается им, но ещё у него вновь проскальзывает сочувствие, настоящее, хоть следующие его слова и звучат наигранно.

— Зачем вам помнить такие вещи, вы никогда не работали с андроидом в паре. И, предупреждая ваши мысли, только андроиды моей серии имеют оптический блок, который позволяет видеть следы тириума. Тем, кто создавался не для детективной работы, такой не нужен. Доброй ночи, детектив.

Гэвин не возражает — ни когда Коннор легко отцепляет его пальцы от себя, ни когда захлопывает дверь дома Андерсона ему в лицо. Это неважно.

Он оставляет машину под окнами, сумки с покупками — в машине, бежит по лестнице через ступень, захлопывает дверь, не закрывая на замок, и включает свет только в спальне, не обращая внимания на ноющее от удара о столик в гостиной колено.

Внутри бьётся надежда, идиотская и смешная, что может быть, может быть…

Разумеется, салфетка в ящике его прикроватного столика оказывается чистой. Мятой, но чистой. Гэвин заглядывает ещё раз, выдвигает ящик до предела, хоть и знает, что это — та самая. Ему кажется, что она всё ещё пахнет синей кровью.

Той самой, которая испарилась задолго до того, как он проснулся сегодня.


End file.
